Some bonding time
by Queen of the Cake-eaters
Summary: UPDATED Alright I have a new creation it's right after the Junior Goodwill games the ducks take a month together for some good old fashion bonding but not all is fun and games!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Alright here the deal folks. I just moved (one of the many reasons I've been so bad about updating) and in the process lost everything I had for this story. So I ended up re-writing it. Nothing major changed I just fine tuned some things. If you want to re-read it to refresh your mind cool, if not your loss. That's about it, enjoy!  
  
The junior good will games had just ended. And at the end all members of the teams were sad to say goodbye. New friendships had been forged, even in the most unlikely people. The last night Gordon had one more surprise up his sleeve, a camp out. They sat around being together as a team possibly for the last time.  
  
That was until Gordon spoke, "Now team I have one more surprise," He said putting down his old guitar. He handed out little envelopes.  
  
Charlie opened his up first, "It's just are airline tickets, and a note card with Russ name on it." He said looking up at his coach confused. Everyone opened up there's Julie was the first to notice.  
  
"My ticket is to Minnesota not Maine," everyone looked over at Bombay confused.  
  
"Since it is summer I called all of you parents and convinced them to throw you out of the house for a while. You'll have one more month together Ducks." He said suddenly drowned out with the cheers.   
  
Adam Banks had never been so glad to get off a plane in his life. Normally he liked flying but put him between gushing with excitement Connie and I have head phones on but you can still hear my annoying music Portman. He rolled his neck trying to get the tension out of his shoulders. Going home and getting to bed was top priority at this moment.  
  
A half hour later Adam got into a cab the Ducks shouting that they'd call him when they decided to hang out. Sweet silence. Had the ducks never heard of it? About a twenty-minute car ride I was dropped at my curb. Home sweet home. I checked the driveway for parental units cars, before heading in. An empty house wasn't quite the welcome I had in mind, but maybe a quick nap will do me good. I threw my bags in my bedroom falling fast asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.  
  
"Adam, phone call," I heard Juliet, our nanny say as she flopped down on my bed bouncing. I sat up smiling at her and taking the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said wondering who the hell had dared to call me during my nap.  
  
"Hey Adam, it's Coach Bombay."  
  
"Oh hey Coach, long time no see." I said sarcastically. He chuckled on the other end.  
  
"Listen one of our staying arrangements fell through would you mind if one of the guys came and stayed with you? Well would your parents be okay with it?"  
  
"I don't think they would even notice, but I can ask. Who?" I asked hoping to god he didn't say Dwayne. No offence I love him dearly but he had gotten on my last nerve ten minutes after meeting him.  
  
"Portman." Oh shit.  
  
  
  
"So?" I asked impatiently Bombay had been on the phone with just about every team member.  
  
"I found you a place to stay." Fulton and me high five,  
  
"Who?" Fulton asked before I got the chance.  
  
"Adam," He said.  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Charlie asked crossing the room.  
  
"Uh no, but I trust both of you to be mature enough and you to be grateful enough and remember that you are a guest in there home and they are doing you a huge favor." He said giving me the look. You know the mess this up and die look. I get that a lot! I nod shrugging it off. It can't be that bad. I pick up my bags again say bye to Fulton and head out with Coach and Charlie. Coach was apparently taking him home last.  
  
We drove quite a while. I was staring wondering if we where in the same city when he stopped at a house. Excuse me that is not a house I mean a palace. At least seven of our Chicago apartments could fit on the first story of this thing. Now I know I called him preppy, but that was the understatement of the year. Should I bow? Charlie must have noticed my eyes popping out of my head.  
  
"I know, don't you hate him," He said laughing and grabbing a bag. He strutted up there like he owned the place and knocked. I distinctly heard barking. Loud barking, now this is never to be repeated but dogs kind of freak me out. It took a couple of seconds but Banksie opened the door holding on to a horses collar, this dog was huge. He let go of the collar and the dog went straight for Charlie..  
  
"Sorry I was upstairs," He explained motioning for us to come in.  
  
"Hey Kc," Charlie said patting the dogs head, he reached Charlie's waist.  
  
"Good dog," I said as I passed it and the thing totally flipped out and started barking at me.  
  
"Not a dog person?" Adam said "Sit Kc." And with that the dog sat. I nodded squeezing through the door way keeping as much possibly room between me and that beast. "Don't worry she a big baby." Charlie said petting the "big baby," who immediate feel to the floor asking for a belly rub. I walked past ignoring the dog looking around, and I thought the outside was nice. There were millions of doors; he walked through to a formal stiff, prissy looking living room. There was no tv, a fireplace, and the room was packed with furniture. We all stood in the living room for a minute while Bombay confirmed it was okay with Mr. Banks via telephone. Once it was all squared away the left me. Here, alone.  
  
"Come on, your room is upstairs," He said picking up one of my bags. The staircase looked grand all right, but half way up I realized I was going to get a great work out running up and down the million and two stairs. The stairs spilled into a second living room, this one had overstuffed couches big screen tv and a pool table. I dub this my favorite room. There were four doors, Adam walked to the one closes to the Tv and opened it. How to describe the room, well it had a bed. But not much else, it was kinda girly but not bad.  
  
"The bathroom is through here," he said opening another door, "And my bedroom is just through here," He said pushing open another door. It was a suite style meaning we would share a bathroom. The kids room was huge. Hockey stuff was everywhere I looked at Banks and looked around the room, it was so him and I barley know him. There was his bed, which was huge, on one end with a couch and chair sitting area type thing. He had a stereo system that totally kicked a TV, play station you name he had it.  
  
"Adaamm!" A beautiful vision of a girl came bounding in.  
  
"Lexi, Oh my gosh I missed you so much." They grabbed each other in a hug and he kissed her. I was at the wrong angle to tell if it was a cheek peck or a lip lock. Dear God don't tell me that is Banksie girlfriend. She was tall had white blonde hair and was stacked. They settled on Adams bed giggling talking rapidly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, congratulations Adam! I am so happy for you how is your wrist?" She said taking his wrist looking at it.  
  
"It's a little sour but it'll be fine in a few days, I just got be easy on it."  
  
"Now tell me all about Los Angeles."  
  
"How about I show you," he said standing up grabbing the photos he had develop before we'd left California. It was kinda fun, he'd taken pictures the whole time we were there. She started flipping thought them Adam explaining and laughing with her.  
  
"Ohh, now who is this?" She said stopping on a photo of Adam and Julie.  
  
"Just Julie this girl."  
  
"Ohhh details." Wait just one second, is this one of those open relationships or did he just tell an incredibly hot girl he was hitting on someone else why he was away. I looked up and the looks on their faces said I said that out loud as well as in my head, I do that a lot not a good habit.  
  
"Ah sorry, I didn't mean to," I started not really sure what to say.  
  
They both started laughing. "Don't worry about it. She's not my girlfriend she's my sister." Adam said.  
  
"Who's older?" I asked with renewed curiosity.  
  
"Me," She said like she was gloating.  
  
"Only by like two minutes."  
  
"Okay you lost me again," I said looking at them.  
  
"We're twins." They said at the exact same time. Looking at them I could definitely see that. They had the same, they were both tall she was nearly as tall as him, who's almost as tall as me. And there hair color might be the same, hers is a lot lighter but I think she might have made it that way, but I'm not sure.  
  
"And you are?" She asked looking at Adam confused.  
  
"He is a new duck, he'll be staying with us for a few weeks before heading back to Chicago. Alexis Banks this is Dean Portman."  
  
"Hi it's nice to meet you." She said sweetly. And with that I was hooked. They continued chatting away while I stood there watching her.  
  
"You can come in ya know, I don't bite," She said sitting up and patting the bad next to her. I sat down not really sure what was going on. I'd never hung out with Banks before, let alone Banks and a girl I was crushing on. Contrary to popular belief I didn't like Julie, I hit on her to annoy Banksie, it wasn't that I disliked him he was just such an easy target and he was so damn polite about it he wouldn't say a word. I loved it.  
  
A knock came from the door, "Come in." Adam yelled the door opened revealing a man who I assumed would be Adam and Alexia's father.  
  
"Hi Dad," Adam said smiling ear to ear he sat up, "What's up?"  
  
"Dinners ready." Everyone stood up filling out of the room. I expected him to say something to me but he never did just stood their smiling, "Adam did you keep up on your studies?"  
  
"Yeah Dad remember there was a tutor out there with us, Miss. McKay. I got all my work done."  
  
"I doubt that Miss McKay could teach her way out of a paper bag. Don't roll those eyes at me; you need to get into a good high school this is your future were talking about." He lectured all the way down the stairs.  
  
Now I don't know about most people but at my house dinner is quite the event the TV is on and were sitting taking laughing. But these people are totally rigid they sat in silence unless the King of the Preps spoke at them. The phone rang saving me from my boredom Adam jumped up and answered.  
  
"Hello? Oh hey." He said to the person on the other line. "Ah yeah, you want to talk to him?" He came in to the dinning room, "Here it's Fulton." He said handing me the phone. I was thankful to get away I got up and left the table.  
  
"Hey Dude."  
  
"Hey, wanted to see how you were holding up? How's it going?"  
  
"Good, but can I ask a weird question. What's dinner like at your house?"  
  
"uh, okay we all get together and talk and eat and joke around. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering if bizarre dinner habits were a regular thing here in Minnesota." He laughed a little.  
  
"You and Banksie going to end up killing each other?"  
  
"Probably, but dude he's got this sister who is. Completely and totally off the chain insanely hot."  
  
"He has a sister?"  
  
"Yeah, and get this she's his twin. Man Fulton this girl is damn." I said leaning against the wall, I hate crushes they make you feel all giddy. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that, ever, what I have a reputation to maintain here  
  
I kept boring Fulton with all the details of every second I had seen Miss Perfection herself Alexis something Banks. I felt the phone ripped from my hand and looked up to see Adam, you know I wouldn't say I was scared because get real, but for the first time since I'd meet him I believed he may rip me limb from limb.  
  
He shoved me ME against the wall; man this kid has some rage issues. "Stay away from Alexis, don't even go there." He said loosening his grip and handing me back the phone. Now get this straight I wasn't afraid of little preppy I was just stunned he had the balls to do that.  
  
"Portman!" Fulton yelled I lifted the phone back to my ear.  
  
"Did you hear that?" I asked regaining some composure.  
  
"Yeah he didn't cover the moth piece. That was freaky."  
  
"I know, I must say I didn't think he had it in him."  
  
"Old habits die hard I guess."  
  
"Wait, what the hell is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Banks use to be a bit of a bully to poor little Charlie and the rest of the Ducks, well excluding me." He explained suppressing a laugh.  
  
"Whatever, what you wanna do Tommrow?" I asked we made plans for him to come protect me from the evil Prep, which wasn't hard considering how big this house is. Maybe that's why rich people need such big houses they can't stand each other and this is cheaper than therapy and working on there relationship. Huh go figure. I climbed the stairs again reminded of the aerobic workout factor before crashing on my bed.  
  
  
  
I woke up the next day around eleven, I love summer you get to sleep in. I got up and did my bathroom routine, twenty minutes I was down wondering where the hell the kitchen was. Thankfully I ran into Alexis who looked absolutely adorable, striped pants and tank top and a robe her hair in a falling out ponytail.  
  
"Good morning, Adam had his doctors appointment this morning." I nearly asked for what but then remember his wrist. She turned around and leading me straight to the kitchen. "So what do we want for breakfast?" We agreed on toast and cereal and sat talking. It was nice. She was nice.  
  
"So Portman, or Dean I heard Adam call you Portman but you call him Banks or Banksie, is that a hockey thing?" She chattered on pouring some apple juice.  
  
"Yeah all of us call each other by last names. Well outside of Guy and Connie and I call Ken Ken and Dwanye or we call him Cowboy.. So I guess but not always. Dose that make any since?" I asked when she started laughing I laughed with her.  
  
"No," She finally said shaking her head and still giggling. "So where are you from?"  
  
"Chicago born and bred. You?"  
  
"We were born in France, my Mom's family lives there. When we were like three my Dad got this job opportunity here in Minnesota, he grew up here so we moved and been here ever since."  
  
"France, how exciting of you."  
  
"I guess, we go back every other summer and hang out with the family I love it there." So she's an incredibly hot import, I can live with that America just can't produce girls like that.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
  
"Yeah I have three little sisters,"  
  
"Oh, that is so sweet, how old are they?"  
  
"Brooke is 12, Hailey is 9 and Nicole 5."  
  
"Do you get along?" She asked redoing her hair.  
  
"Oh yeah, I love those kids. They're a lot of fun. Is it just you and Adam or are there more Banks?"  
  
"We have two older brothers, Jason and Nathan. Nathan is like 26 and he's married and they have the cutest daughter, and Jason is 19 he's going to Yale."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"oh Jason, he wants to be a lawyer like Daddy and Nathan is a doctor." Well look at that the perfect family turned out a pair of perfect children how typical. I suppressed an eye roll, while her entire family seemed dry as toast she seemed fascinating.  
  
"So what are you into?" I asked first this time.  
  
"Uhhh, not a lot really. I go to school, a private all girls school up in Boston."  
  
"Your parents let you go live in Boston alone your only like fourteen." So that's why the Ducks had never meet her.  
  
"Your parents let you go to Los Angles."  
  
"Alright, you win. So what else?" She shrugged and giggled this adorable little laugh, "Come on what are you interested what are your hobbies?"  
  
"Let's see I am a cheerleader, no gym that way dued. And I don't know, I read a ton and well outside of that I like reality tv." She said with a laugh.  
  
She has a great smile. "What about you, I mean what do you and you can't say hockey."  
  
"Well," The other part of crushes I hate, one part of your brain always seems to disconnect from the other leaving you sounding like a blubbering idiot. "I guess the obvious hockey, I don't know I do some car stuff and I ah," Think of something intelligent really Port think.  
  
"What car stuff?" She asked looking at me confused, "I mean you can't drive, so what can you do?"  
  
"Oh I help my uncle fix up old cars. He's a mechanic." Great now that were done talking about her snooty flooty family we can talk about Greg's automotive, that's the way to win a girl like her over right?  
  
"Cool," She said digging into her cereal. She was probably just saying that, right. I mean I'm not really cool, well I am but to her?? I hate Crushes.  
  
We feel into silence. I must admit it wasn't as awkward as expected, it was kind of nice in fact. Who would have thought Banks could have such a cool sister?  
  
Ding Dong, the sound of a doorbell came from somewhere in the house. "Uh, who could that be?" She said getting up.  
  
Fulton, I completely forgot about Fulton. I told him to come around about noon, figured he could show me what Minnesota had to offer.  
  
Fulton, Charlie, Russ, Jesse and a Kid I'd never seen before all stood at the now open door.  
  
"Hi," Alexis said looking at me.  
  
"These are the Ducks, uh Fulton Charlie Russ Jesse and I don't know him this is Alexis."  
  
"I'm Adam's sister, Hi." She said sweetly.  
  
"This is Terry my little brother." Jesse said giving me a hard glare.  
  
"Come on in!" She said letting them in, "Dose Adam know they here?" She asked me as they walked in.  
  
"uhhh," I replied a little unsure, I didn't want her to think I was an irresponsible child. She started laughing at me again you know I like her laugh, a lot.  
  
"I'm going to go get dressed" She said quietly leaving us alone in the stuffy living room. Charlie through off his jacket and started up the stairs, it looked like he and Jesse had been here before but Fulton's jaw was still on the floor.  
  
"Should I bow the next time I see him?" He asked and I busted up laughing.  
  
"That's what I thought," I love Fulton me and him are totally on the same level. We followed up the stairs.  
  
"Dude, there's a pool table." He said wondering around the room touching everything stopping and bowing down in front of the big screen TV.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned that I LOVE Adam. I'm thinking of marrying him." Russ said sitting down on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
"Yeah Russell loud mouth Banks, has a nice ring to it." Charlie said throwing a pillow at him he went over to the mini fridge in the corner and grabbed a soda plopping down on the couch next to him. We hooked up the Nintendo and started playing.  
  
Alexis joined us squishing herself between Fulton and me, "Bash Brother burrito," She said jokingly.  
  
I heard that damn dog start barking again. "That means Adam's home." Alexis said getting up to greet her brother. He came up the stairs the mutt at his heels.  
  
He paused when he saw our little party.  
  
"Hello hunny how was your day?" Russ asked getting up and grabbing him a soda. I guess the I'm marry Adam joke wasn't dead quite yet.  
  
Adam looked at him like he was plain crazy but politely replied, "Good, what are you doing here?" Adam looked directly at me.  
  
"Just hanging out we was thinking of heading to the mall, want to come?" Charlie said leaning back.  
  
"Maybe," He didn't look to please to see us. Oh well. 


	2. That's right you better run!

Julie had been having an absolute blast with Connie. It was so great of Bombay arranging this for them, she was really going to miss these maniacs.  
  
"Hey," Connie said entering the room the two were sharing. "The boys called, there heading to the mall. Wanna go?" She asked flopping down next to me on the bed.  
  
"Yeah," I said smiling, at first I'd enjoyed the silence of the boys being gone but it was getting annoying, there was no one to pick on. Connie finished up her phone conversation with whoever was on the phone agreeing to meet them there in thirty minutes.  
  
We got to the mall ten minutes early, I know you may find this shocking but girls can run on time. I was hungry being that it was eleven and hadn't eaten a thing so we headed over to pretzel time.  
  
I was ordering my regular when I saw him and yes by him I mean Adam. He had a girl on his right arm, how to explain this girl. Let's see she was pretty but not like stunning or anything she was about as tall as Adam with golden blonde hair that reached just past the shoulders she was a little what my Mom calls "chunky" but by no means fat. Probably the most attractive thing about her was her big smile and how she walked with such confidence.  
  
"Connie, is that his girlfriend?" I asked my voice quiet. She looked over and shrugged.  
  
"I really don't know," That was when Adam waved over at us an adorable smile on his face. Connie and I waved back and that is when he stared over to us.  
  
"Hey," he said flashing all of his pearly whites. I couldn't help it I giggled, stupid stupid stupid Julia Catherine Gaffney get a grip its just Adam I screamed at myself.  
  
That was when chicky-poo came over, "Hey you must be Julie and Connie." She said shaking each of our hands "I'm Alexis." She said like that should explain absolutely everything. I looked over at Adam and our eyes meet he smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Ah Alexis is my sister," He said starring at the floor.  
  
"Oh," I said smiling at her, "It's great to meet ya!" I said suddenly a lot more energetically and Connie rolled her eyes at me. Thankfully before I had the chance to make a complete fool of myself the rest of the group joined us.  
  
We tried sticking together but we quickly broke into smaller groups and somehow it ended up me Connie and Alexis looking around in the Rave. Not exactly my style, but Connie was on a mission for the perfect pair of pants and this place was defiantly her.  
  
"That was real smooth earlier," Connie said teasing me while browsing through the rack.  
  
"Shut up," I said blushing. Alexis looked at us both thoughtfully but went back to her browsing.  
  
"How about these," She said pulling out a cute pair of pants.  
  
"Oh my gosh, there perfect" Connie squealed, see there is the difference between me and Connie, on occasion she got all giggly and girly, me never did. She ended up buying the pants and we got out of there, which I was quite thankful for.  
  
"So Julie, you like Adam right," Alexis said falling in step right next to me.  
  
"Yes," Connie said stopping, "Why?"  
  
"Because I happen to know that he like her," The two of them squealed together.  
  
"I knew it! They were so sending vibes you should see them together." Connie said, she'd been trying to convince me to make a move but I don't know, I suck with boys. Well not with boys, I'm great at hanging out with them; my team back in Maine was all guys. Guys just have a tendency to see me as one of the guys, not as the girl they like and talk about in the locker room.  
  
"We have to set them up, I don't know about Julie but Adam will never make a move on his own,"  
  
"Neither will she's there so stubborn," I hit her again.  
  
"Stay out of it." I said picking up the pace, I left them giggling behind me. It's official I hate Connie, well at least for a couple of minutes. I was contemplating the best way to kill her in her sleep and make it look like an accident when Adam came up to me.  
  
"Hey," he said matching my pace I slowed down a little.  
  
"Hey,"  
  
"Where are the girls?"  
  
"Oh, I ditched them it was getting a little too perky for my taste,"  
  
Adam smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Alexis has a tendency to do that. It's weird because when it's just me and her it's not like that at all. You would like her."  
  
"I do," I said stopping in front of Barnes and Nobles (book store). We headed in and he headed straight to the Robert Jordan display.  
  
"You like Robert Jordan?" I asked picking up the new book.  
  
"Yeah," He smiled sheepishly, "Do you?"  
  
"Duh, it's only the best series ever."  
  
"Have you read the new one?" He asked circling the table.  
  
"No, I haven't gotten around to buying it." He nodded. We both broke off occasionally finding each other to show off a book. We had so much in common, it made hanging out with him a blast. He was just so easy to talk to. I loved bookstores; I'd always been a big reader. We probably remained lost in the bookstore together for another hour.  
  
"We should probably go find the others," He said finding me he had already checked out.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed following, he opened the door for me and I couldn't help it I giggled. Oh God I'm turning into an airhead. But once he flashed that smile I felt my heart melt all over again.  
  
"I, ah I got this for you," He said handing over the bag. I peered in to see one new copy of the fourth book in the Robert Jordan series. "Oh my God, Adam. Thank you, you didn't have too."  
  
"I wanted too, besides much longer with out it and you would have been deprived child." I pulled him into a hug; I'd never gotten a present from a guy before well outside of my brothers. I pulled away to see the rest of the guys hanging out Connie was starring at us her eyes nearly popping out of her head. I smiled thanking him once more before heading over to her.  
  
"What was that?" Connie asked.  
  
"What was what?" Guy asked looking at us both.  
  
"Julie hugged Adam," Connie squealed.  
  
"Wait you like Adam," I nodded at Guy, "Since when?" He asked confused.  
  
"Are you blind." Connie nearly yelled at him, "They've been flirting like crazy," She said throwing her hands up.  
  
"I just can't concentrate on anything when you're around," He said giving her the puppy dog eyes, Ahh, how sweet. She smiled and gave him a kiss before turning her attention back over to me.  
  
"Man you are so whipped," Russ said butting into the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, I may be whipped." Guy shrugged, "But I'm whipped and happy. You aint whipped but you don't got no girlfriend."  
  
Russ paused for a second. I think it may have been the first time in Russ life he didn't have a come back, "True," He said leaving shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off.  
  
"Sorry," Guy apologized, "So what happened?"  
  
"Nothing, he just bought me a book I been wanting." I said pulling it out.  
  
"Damn that's thick," Guy said taking it from me, "You read to much. This would take me six years to finish,"  
  
"But it's still sweet," Connie said looking at Guy, "How come you don't buy me stuff."  
  
"Uhh, I think Charlie calling for me or something,"  
  
"That's right you better run," Connie yelled after him as he ran off. 


	3. Girls, skating and my saviour

"So what are you boys up too?" Alexis said slugging an arm around Charlie.  
  
"Just playing," Averman said never looking up from his game. We had decided to head over to the arcade. By we I mean me, Fulton, Charlie, Averman and Guy had just run in.  
  
"Hey Portman," She said walking to the pool table and smiling devishly, "Wanna die, I mean play?"  
  
"Your so on," I said taking off my jacket and joining her at the table. "Prepare to go down." I said simply grabbing a stick.  
  
"Ladies first," She said pushing past my to break. She hit precisely on target. "Now," She turned back to me, "What was it you were saying about going down?" She flipped her hair and shot in a ball in the left pocket.  
  
Thirty minutes we headed out from the arcade, me feeling completely defeated. This girl had kicked my ass.  
  
"Oh, I'm starving, pizza anyone," She said pulling at Fulton and mine's arms. She was walking between us interlocked arms. She said she needed bodyguards. Don't ask me, I so don't get girls; all I know is that this whole locking arms things was making me sweat, a lot.  
  
"You read my mind," Guy said patting his stomach.  
  
We all ordered and found a table to sit at, crowding around it. She inhaled five pieces of cheese pizza.  
  
"Damn girl," Guy said, "I thought girls didn't eat."  
  
"This one dose, are you finishing those," She said pointing over to his breadsticks.  
  
"Yes woman I am." He said putting an arm up protecting his food.  
  
She shrugged looking all innocent, "I was just asking, don't get so touchy."  
  
Charlie laughed, "Yeah Guy chill." He teased.  
  
"Hey she could be another Goldburg, I aint' taking no chances, I'm hungry." He said scowling like a five year old. I rolled my eyes sometimes they are so immature.  
  
"BWAAAAAAAA," Alexis burped, loudly. Loud enough people from other table looked. "Excuse me," she half said half sang.  
  
"Nice one," Averman said staring in disbelief.  
  
She rolled her eyes and flipped that hair, "Boys are so gross."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Guy said his eyes popping out of his head, "You're the one who belched like my old man,"  
  
"Yeah but Guys congratulate each other about that kind of stuff, It's gross. I'm going to the ladies." She said matter of factly leaving us sitting there.  
  
"Whatever," I said... Wait a minute did I just say Whatever, out loud. Oh dear God help me, I'm becoming her. By the look on all there faces they were thinking the same thing. Someone cracked up laughing, and I couldn't help it. It was funny. Big tough bash brother saying Whatever like that Clueless chick.  
  
"Yeah man, whatever." Charlie said when the laughter died down. "Anyway I was thinking we should head over and skate for a while."  
  
"You have a ice rink in the mall." I said looking at them.  
  
"Yep," Averman said. "I'm in," He said looking over at Charlie. A chorus of me too's came from everyone including me.  
  
"Come on, we gotta go find people." Charlie said getting up.  
  
JULIE POV  
  
"So who want to go skating?" Charlie interrupted our conversation.  
  
"Sure," Julie said smiling at the Spazway, she was just thankful to get away from Connie and her questioning.. Don't get me wrong I like Adam; it's just weird sitting there talking about boys isn't my forte.  
  
The group headed over to the ice-skating rink that was in the mall picking up people as we went. The ice-skating rink was huge, which is insanely cool seeing that Malls in Maine don't have ice-skating in them at all.  
  
We stood outside chattering when Adam, sigh, and Alexis finally came up.  
  
"uh uh, are you kidding me Adam," Alexis said grabbing his arm.  
  
Adam shot her an innocent smile, "Oh sorry I forgot."  
  
"Forgot what?" Charlie asked butting in as usual.  
  
"I can't skate." Alexis said looking down at the floor.  
  
"What? You grew up in Minnesota and your related to the next Gretzky and you can't skate!" Guy said looking at her in utter disbelieve.  
  
"Nope," She said looking at everyone, "I have absolutely no coordination or balance. I suck at all sports. Well outside of pool." She said glaring at Portman whatever that means.  
  
"You said you were a cheerleader," Portman said looking confused, well it's hard to tell seeing that a vacant expression is always on his face. Oh that was good, I'll have to tell him that one later.  
  
Adam cracked up laughing, "She just a cheerleader to get out of P.E. seeing that she failed it last years," he said stressing the word failed.  
  
"Hey Mr. Duncan hated me." Alexis said weakly in her own defense. Adam continued laughing until she slapped his shoulder, hard too might I add.  
  
We all wondered into the rink renting skates. Alexis had decided to sit and watch, she was refusing to skate. Which was fine with me, skating around with Adam was fun. A half hour later my happiness was momentarily pushed aside when I saw how bored Alexis looked, damn my conscience.  
  
I skated over to her sitting down, "Hey you look bored."  
  
"Oh no I find watching other people skate round and round in little circles fascinating." She said doing the same eye roll Adam was famous for. "You and Adam were quite interesting to watch." She said elbowing me. I blushed instantly.  
  
"Yeah," I said staring at him. "He's just so." I paused trying to find the right adjective, "Perfect."  
  
"I guess he's alright," She said her nose crinkled.  
  
"But I think your more into bad boys," I said elbowing her, watching her gaze follow Portman across the ice, she instantly blushed.  
  
"Yeah," She said dreamily.  
  
"So do you like Dean or what?" I asked, I wasn't one to beat around the bush.  
  
"I don't know, were not at that stage yet. I mean I like him, but I think I like torturing him much more."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
  
"Well he enjoys bugging Adam, a job I use to fill. So instead I plan to cause cruel and unusual punishment on him." She said in the perkiest tone with an absolutely evil glint in her eye. Adam was right I love her. Anyone who finds pleasure in making Dean Portman's life just a little harder was my savior. 


	4. Oh just great, why can't I shut up!

A/n Hey people, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated anything, I lost my inspiration for a while. Anyway enjoy!  
  
(Portman pov)  
  
Why? Why am I a shit head to people? Okay for you to understand this I'll have to rewind.  
  
See we'd all had a lot of fun at the mall. So we made plans to hang out even more. Movies, swimming, hockey games we'd done it all in the last week. It wasn't until Friday that I called home for the first time. The Ducks were being great, but you gotta call you family.  
  
"Hello," My sister Brooke said.  
  
"Hey Brooke,"  
  
"Dean!" She squealed, Brooke and I were very close. We chatted for a couple of minutes, I told her about everything I'd been up to.  
  
"Anyway, this is long distance Babe, so can I talk to Dad." I said not trying to cut her short but I knew this call was a million dollars already memo to self thank Banksie's rich butt.  
  
"Ahhhh, sure,"  
  
"Hello." My Mom said.  
  
"Hey Mom," I said back slightly confused Dad should be home from work, "I hate to cut ya mom but I was hoping to talk to Dad."  
  
"Ah, yes of course. About Dad Dean. He well he moved out."  
  
"What?" I asked. I didn't really need her to explain, I knew my Dad and Mom had more than there fair share of fights and affairs. But they'd always held it together. She told me he'd just plain left, that they didn't know where he was.  
  
I got off the phone quickly just sitting there trying to process what she'd just said to me. Dad left. How could he do that, just leave and not even tell them. He'd be back, eventually. He'd done this before, then why dose it feel different. Maybe I'm just paranoid but something tells me he's not coming back, that this time it's different.  
  
When Guy called saying there was a movie night at his house I can't say I was exactly thrilled, but agreed to go get me out of the life of the rich and stuffy, nothing is ever happening in their house. I've never made it a secret that Banksie bothers me, and I know I bother him, and I was not in the mood to deal with him. But I never should have said all that shit.  
  
Again why? Why did I have to yell at him? Why was I so annoyed that I finally snapped? It was about three movies into the party, the movies were playing in the background but we had spread out talking and laughing, I'd gotten tired of standing there smiling so I found a quite spot in the living room to sit in some quite for a few minutes, rejuvenate. I started watching him.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I spotted Adam sitting across the room. He was also alone. I shook my head. Why did he always isolate himself from the group? You know I don't buy this I'm shy stuff for a second. Maybe it's because I don't really think of anyone really being shy. I just think there are those of us who are loud, and ones who are louder. Like Kenny, he quieter than say Russ, but get him in the right conversation he'll talk your ear off. Trust me I rode on the plane to LA right next to him.  
  
But Adam he never talks. Well outside of hockey. The kid was obsessed. You know thinking of it he is really damn annoying. All he dose is sit there quietly being perfect. He's got the perfect house. Always gets perfect grades. Has good hair. And he's the "star" hockey player, which is complete shit by the way.  
  
Maybe it's my Chicago instinct setting in, but I never trust quite people. They are the ones that'll kill you and leave ya in a gutter. Not the thug on the corner but the silent guy who's always polite, he will betray you.  
  
I watched him roll his eyes at some comment Les said. I literally felt myself snap. Have I ever mentioned that I have anger issues?  
  
"What the hell is your problem pretty boy," I crossed the room and in one swift motion pulled him to his feet. I didn't wait for him to respond. "You want us to think your quite, hell even shy. But you know what your just some stuck up little pansy. News Flash nobody likes you, we just put up with you shit. You think your so much better than us you little Fucker, but you aint. Your just,"  
  
"Dude, stop." The ducks had surrounded us by know. I hadn't heard any of them, but I heard Fulton. I've never walked away from a fight. I know that wasn't exactly a fight but I had every intention of it being one in about three minutes. Something in Adams eyes made me let go of him; it let me be walked across the room. I had hurt him. Wasn't that the idea? I questioned myself. Why else go and chew him a new one.  
  
I wasn't shocked when he whipped out his cell.  
  
"Get him the Fuck out of my house." He then proceeded to call his Father and be picked up. He waited outside. All of the duck, except Fulton and me, waited outside with him. The silence felt heavy, I knew Fulton was starting at me just trying to figure out what I was thinking. Truth is I don't know what I'm thinking. I heard the door open and the Ducks filled in.  
  
Charlie sat down in front of me. Good old Captain, always the one to solve the crisis. He looked like he was trying to conceal his anger.  
  
"Okay so what happened?" He asked sounding more pleasant than the look on his face. Unfortunately I was in a tough spot, old Captain and Adam were tight. He was automatically his side, just like Fulton was on mine.  
  
I searched for words, "He just got on my last nerve," Is what came out. Okay so it's not a complete lie, just neglecting to tell that I'd felt like beating the shit out of something all day. Not exactly brilliant but it worked because Charlie was nodding.  
  
"I know you and Adam don't exactly don't get along but, you had no right man. None at all." I just nodded. He was right, and I knew it. Tonight blows. "I think I can safely say that this evening is over," He said standing up to address the troops, "It was a great party Guy I had fun." He turned back at me, "I'll be there early Tommrow morning to help sort this thing out, don't even try talking to him till then, you've done enough damage."  
  
I just nodded, not trusting my self-talking anymore. I felt like a four year old being reprimanded, which really blows seeing I am older than all of the Ducks. Yep there mostly thirteen and I'm fourteen.  
  
It wasn't till the drive home I realized what he meant when he said "get him the Fuck out of my house." He'd called Bombay. Was this my last night with the Ducks? Did I have to go home and deal with a Mother who was no doubt hitting the bottle and no Father? Great.  
  
Okay so tell me what ya think? Love Rachel 


	5. Chapter five

A/N Alright and lastly a short little update for you, I hope you enjoyed it. I worked hard to get it back up and running. Hopefully I'll never be delayed this long again. PLEASE tell me what you think, it's like posting a whole new story I'm all nervous! You guys have been great, and thank you so much to the people nagged me in to updating you know who you are!  
  
Charlie rubbed his eyes.  
  
"That was festive," Russ said coming back into my room.  
  
"Yep," I agreed.  
  
"Well, I'm heading in man, goodnight." Russ said rolling down on to the mattresses Mom and I had set up on the floor. I loved having Russ stay with us, it was like having a sibling for the first time. I laid down in bed knowing full well I wouldn't sleep. I had way to much to analyze, like why exactly did Portman even go there? I mean sure do the whole rebel thing, but leave Adam alone. I tossed over punching my pillow in the process.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it or are you just going to periodically sigh all night long," Russ said flipping on the lamp by my bed. "Come on Conway, spill I tired."  
  
"It's nothing,"  
  
"And I'm Maddona" He said with a laugh, "Come on,"  
  
"It's just. I don't know what to do Tommrow, I mean part of me wants to kill Portman."  
  
"Which is pretty normal considering Banks and you are like best friends."  
  
"I know, but Fulton him are best friends, and I just don't want this thing to get any more out of hand." I sighed pushing myself into a seated potion. Russ sat down across from me. "Adam," I took in a ragged breath, "He just doesn't deserve any of this."  
  
"I don't know man, I mean he way off the hinges saying it and all.. But with some of that stuff he had a point."  
  
"Your wrong, and if you took the time to know anything about Adam you'd know that."  
  
"Well he doesn't exactly make it easy for us or anything,"  
  
"Newsflash he doesn't want to be friends with everybody, he's barley friends with us,"  
  
"Why?" Russ looked at me confused. I think I'd pissed him off slightly too, but I was too tired to know or care why.  
  
"Look it's complicated but take a non-social socialite who was ten going on thirty. Give him two, and only two friends and have them completely burn him and see how buddy buddy you are."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Conway?"  
  
"Remember the Adam was Hawk that became a Duck story," He nodded. "Well there was a lot more to it. Like Adam having to switch school's last year because they were bullying him so much. He use to come to practice with black eyes. And his Dad just kept saying it was part of growing up and how it would build his character; the school finally asked Adam to leave. There were rumors about him flying left and right, things you only tell your best friend. And sure he was only ten; they weren't earth shattering or anything but everyone suddenly knew." I paused licking my lips.  
  
"Look, maybe Adam hasn't been the nicest to you guys. But he's been my best friend, I've practically lived over there since Greg moved, I showed once at like two in the morning. He didn't ask any questions just let me vent. He's the best friend I've ever had," I stopped off short. Adam was so much more to me than that even, somewhere over this last year he became my brother.  
  
Russ let out a low whistle. "Okay so he's not a stuck up prick... He's just," Russ paused obviously searching my ceiling for the word.  
  
"He's just him, take it or leave it," I finished for him.  
  
Russ nodded before yawning. "So are you done because man I'm wiped."  
  
"Yeah, goodnight Russ."  
  
"Night Captain,"  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"No problem sunshine, Just don't let it happen again. I need sleep to be this beautiful." I snorted at his last statement resulting in a pillow thrown at my head. I lay back pulling up my covers tight, what am I going to do? Fulton's POV  
  
I didn't not realize when Charlie said he'd be there in the morning the term I'll he meant me. And when he said early he meant seven AM.  
  
The entire above happening has left me in a sour mood.  
  
"Come on, he'll have me and Portman will have you. That way it's fair," He explained to me for the millionth time as I laced up my skates. Ah yes every child's summer dream getting up at seven in the morning to roller blade a million miles to a fight.  
  
We got to the Banks home just before eight. "You go find Port, and I'll find Adam. Try and talk to him, see what's up."  
  
"If he's awake," I grumbled heading up the stairs to his room. I didn't bothering knocking before throwing the door open. The sight in front of me was quite amusing. Have you ever seen a girl, a petite girl might I add, lecturing someone twice her height and weighing two times as much. If you haven't you really should some time.  
  
"I can't believe you talked to him like that, I mean this is our home. Is that how you treat people who have been so kind to you?" She asked shaking her finger sternly.  
  
"Ahh.. umm. I mean No.. n.. No..." Oh my god, Dean Portman just stuttered I never thought I'd see the day. I coughed a laugh letting my presence known.  
  
Portman looked at me like I was some kind of savior. Yes my Bash brother I'll protect you from the little girl, no worries.  
  
"I was just discussing with Dean why you can't treat humans like that," She said hands on hips. "But you agree with him right," I opened my moth but before I could say much she cut me off, "Just as I thought. Men," She said giving me a disgusted look and strutting out of the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
We looked at each other before busting out laughing.  
  
"That was,"  
  
"Yeah," I agree laughing.  
  
He looked at me like his whole world was caving in. "I messed up big this time, right?" He asked. Something was wrong, I couldn't put my finger on what though.  
  
"Yeah, but we just got to figure out how to fix it." He nodded in agreement. Alright problem solving time. 


	6. Making ammends

A light knock on the door ended our conversation abruptly. The door opened to reveal Adam.

"Can you excuse us?" He spoke quietly but with an underlying firmness in his voice. Fulton wordlessly got up and walked out. Adam slowly closed the door after his.

"I'm sor..,"

"Don't." He said cutting me off. "You shouldn't apologies."

"What are you talking about, I mean."

"Did you mean it," He spoke louder cutting me off for a second time. I sat a little dumb struck. I guess my silence answered for me because he started nodding his head. "Your just sorry you said it out loud." I leaned back a little suddenly very uncomfortable. Did I mean it? Even I had to admit the answer was yes, I did mean it. Or at the very least that was how I felt about him. But it wasn't right, one side of my head argued. Great now I'm arguing with myself to.

Adam started to pace back and forth on the cream colored carpet. "It's funny, I always wanted to get in some one else head. Just to see what they see, when they look at me. I guess I know now, huh."

And with that he turned the door handle and left me still stunned. What the hell had just happened? Was that it? I hate to admit it but I've really apologized for my actions before. I sat there pausing for just a second longer before one thing because very clear I had to go after him. I got up and nearly ran into the hallway. I grabbed him by the elbow and turned him around.

"You got this all wrong," I started he opened his mouth "Don't you dare interrupt me again okay. I just gotta say this. Look what I said last night has absolutely nothing to do with you. There's some shit going down at home and I was mad and I was upset and I took it out on you. And that's fair. And I should apologies, because I don't think I really meant it."

"You don't think." He was studying me now with intent interest. I hate that, when people look at you and it's like there seeing something. Something you know nothing about.

"Look, if you were really what I claimed you were last night. You wouldn't have been as nice to me as you have been. And never in a million years would a real snob just been so cool over public the humiliation I put you in last night." I sighed trying to come up with something brilliant and insightful to say that would solve everything. "Forgive me?" Is what came out, not brilliant but it was all I could think of.

"Maybe I am what you said." He said finding a spot on the floor and scuffing his shoe around. "But there's just to much that sorry can't erase."

I looked down at my own sock clad feet. I'm scum. I'm worse than scum. How could I expect him to forgive me? Shit, I blinked rapidly as I felt the water works come. First my parents, now I probably have to go home which is the last place on earth I want to be right now. I would not cry in front of these people I decided stubbornly biting my cheek. An out stretched hand broke through my blurry vision.

"But maybe we can start over," He took my hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Adam Banks Jr. Good Will game Olympian."

"Dean Portman," I started, thankfully my voice stayed steady, "Bash brother form the Jr. Good Will games." Looking up I finally glanced into his blue eyes. I had no idea what his eyes were saying, but I had a feeling it was something good.

"Just this time, no assumptions. I know you labeled me wrong, and I'm pretty sure I was wrong to."

I smiled, he smiled back. It was nice good old fashion awkward moment. "We don't have to hug or anything right?" I asked jokingly.

"God no," Adam said widening his eyes a little. Charlie laughed. It was the first time I realized we had an audience. Charlie and Fult stood in the living room, Conway with the goofy happy grin on his face. Fulton looking tired and relived.

Fulton came over and draped an arm around each of us, "I'm thinking first we eat. The we skate,"

"Yeah all this apologizing shit makes me hungry."

"Were teenagers everything makes us hungry." Adam fired back. I have heard him and Charlie have such conversation, where one says something and the other always retorts, but never with any one else. Maybe this could work out after all.

A/n: Forgive me for such a short chapter, but it was just the right spot to end it, ya know?

SHOUT OUTS:

A: Hey, thanks for the review.

Gina: AWWWW, how sweet! I feel loved, lol. Now it's your turn to get back to updating, incase you haven't noticed I've been on a roll! Lol, Yes I'm nagging : ) Thanks a billion!

DC tangerine: No problem, it's easy to leave reviews for some one as talented as you! Thanks for reading/ liking mine!

Hpoutsiderduck: Thanks for the support I hope this was fast enough!

Banksiebabe99: aww, thanks a lot. I hope this was soon enough for ya! Thank my dear!

Alright that all of you this time, please tell me what you think on your way out! Rachel


End file.
